Animaniacs Online
by awesomeyakko22
Summary: In a parallel universe, the real Warners may be human. The Warners are also not related to each other and find out that they exist by Wattpad. Well what happens when Internet friends find more in common than just interest?


**Hiiiiiii! This story is going to be on Wattpad as well as on here so check it out! I hope this story is good, and if it is not then please tell me what I do better. This is in an anime-like world so people have weird hair colors, plus I changed everybody's last name for story sake.**

 **This story is a piece of Fiction, any names and/or dates, places and/or times are coincidental. (A.K.A. This is not in real life)**

 **Animaniacs is made by Warner Brothers Pictures. Wattpad is made by, well... Wattpad. And google hangouts is made by Google.**

* * *

"Logging onto Wattpad... Checking story... Look at comments... See favorites... Comment on comments... And DONE!" Dot Starla lifted up her hands from the computer with a dramatic bow.

She flipped her silver hair over her shoulder as she got up off her desk chair. She had one last day of school before summer break, and she did not want to finish school today. Not because she liked school, because she was moving tomorrow so she would not see any of her friends anymore.

As she got ready she put her wavy silver hair up in a low ponytail. She put on a baby pink sun dress, and pink tennis shoes to match it. Then she rand in her room and picked up the purple with pink polka dotted backpack she had.

As she ran downstairs with her backpack in tow, she saw her mom who had prepared pancakes for her.

Her mom was moving because she was being transferred as a nurse to KU. Her mom had silky blonde hair and bright blue eyes like Dot, she also had a great figure.

"Hi, mom!" Dot said as she skidded to a halt by the table.

"Hi, honey. I would like you to keep in mind that you only need to bring your computer and yearbook to school today. Nothing else, you would not want to get in trouble on the last day, would you?"

Dot sighed taking out her chromebook and chromebook charger. Then she finished her breakfast and ran upstairs to get her yearbook.

"I'm going, ok?" Dot said walking out of her house. Dot lived on the suburbs of Chicago, but school was only a block away so she walked the whole way.

When Dot got to school, she walked to her homeroom, where they were spending their last day.

"Hey Dot!" Dot herd a melodic voice that belonged to one of her friends. She turned around seeing the owner of the voice. The owner was wearing all gray, surprisingly it matched. She had long white hair to her hip and honey colored eyes that looked like if anybody said something bad, she would snap their head off.

"Hey, Rita! I saw your one-shot last night on Wattpad. It is nice that you made Angelina get gender swapped, so her brothers were freaking out. I was laughing my head off!" Dot walked up to Rita.

Angelina was the youngest sister of a show called Animaniacs. She had two older brothers named, Zippy and Kawaikan. Rita dedicated that one-shot to Dot, because Rita knew Dot loved Angelina.

 _Brading_ Dot's phone went off in her mini purse she grabbed for holding her yearbook and phone. Dot looked around but noticed that only Rita heard her phone go off.

"Phew!" Dot said as she silenced her phone, and checked her notifications. She had got a private message from PaddleballYaks on Wattpad.

'Hey, you seem fun. I noticed you read a lot of my stories but you never follow me. I was kinda wondering why.' Dot tensed putting her phone back in her purse.

PaddleballYaks was one of the best writers on Wattpad. He is known for his long chapters with absolutely no mistakes. He has over 500 followers, and he apparently only follows people he knows. But he actually has to ask on his stories for people to stop private messaging him because it is blowing up his inbox. But why would he be messaging Dot then?

The day went to quick for Dot, and it felt like just yesterday she was standing in front of the school with no friends. Now she was in front of the school hugging her best friend.

"Let's call each other on Google Hangouts tonight. We can paint our nails, and talk about where you are moving to. Where are you moving? You said that your mom is going to work at KU, and that is Kansas, but where are you going to LIVE?" Rita asked as they were walking home.

"A place on the Missouri side of things. I am moving to Blue Springs, because the hospital part is actually in Kansas City. Kansas City is shared with Missouri, and Blue Springs is one of the Suburbs." Dot explained, and started walking down her street, "Bye, Rita..."

"Bye, Dot..." Rita said walking down her street.

As Dot started walking to her house alone, she pulled out her phone to respond to PaddleballYaks's question.

'I feel like you already have enough followers. I don't want to but you with adding more notifications in your inbox.' Dot typed, hoping he would understand.

PaddleballYaks almost responded instantly.

'Trust me, sweetie. You already put enough notifications in my message box as is.' Then PaddleballYaks put a emoji of the character Zippy raising his eyebrows. This made Dot flush with embarrassment.

'Ok then. I will follow you...' Dot typed into the phone and then she hit the follow button.

Right after she hit the follow button, she got a notification. When she looked at the notification she almost dropped her phone.

PaddleballYaks was following her back, and it would go to every one of his followers.

* * *

 **I think this is long enough for right now. If you do not get what is going on, technically Dot is moving in the next chapter. Plus Dot has a famous Wattpad person following her. Guess who PaddleballYaks is! That is a rhetorical joke, please do not answer that. Sorry if the character are a little OOC I was kinda trying to make all you readers understand everything. With animaniacs I just changed the name. Zippy is Yakko because he talks so much that if his mouth was his legs he could run forever. Wakko is Kawaikan, because at the time I was thinking about how Wakko is Kawaii. Dot is Angilina, because of her full name.**


End file.
